The Barrows Brothers
|-|Ahrim the Blighted= |-|Akrisae the Doomed= |-|Dharok the Wretched= |-|Guthan the Infested= |-|Karil the Tainted= |-|Torag the Corrupted= |-|Verac the Defiled= Summary The Barrows Brothers were once legendary warriors. Unfortunately, they fell prey to the power of the scheming Mahjarrat Sliske. They lost their grandeur when they became his wights, being turned into his unwillingly loyal slaves and gladiators. Though they are corrupted by Sliske's dark powers, they live on in death to serve their master and to strike down anyone who dares to oppose their might. While a force to be reckoned with even in their base states, the main six brothers (all but Akrisae) were further experimented on by Sliske, enhancing their powers by an unknown margin and giving them the power of Darkness and Shadows. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Ahrim, Akrisae, Dharok, Guthan, Karil, Torag, and Verac Origin: RuneScape Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wights, Slaves of Sliske, Legendary Warriors, Shadow Warriors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Blessed (Enhanced by the dark magic of Sliske), Weapon Mastery, Magic from Ahrim and Akrisae, Status Effect Inducement from Ahrim and Karil (Ahrim will make the target less proficient in magic while also causing his own attacks to raise in accuracy; Karil with drain the opponent's agility, causing them to tire out more quickly and be less nimble and evasive),Limited Soul Manipulation from Akrisae (Can cut off any prayers and prevent a soul from contacting a god, while bolstering his own soul), Berserk Mode and Statistics Amplification from Dharok (Dharok will become stronger the more wounded he is), Healing from Guthan (Guthan will heal from the damage he inflicts to his target), Stamina Draining from Torag (Will directly lower the target's stamina), Durability Negation from Verac (Verac is able to break through all armor, prayer, and defenses) | All Previous, Darkness Manipulation, Flight and Teleportation from Shadow Ahrim, Attack Reflection from Shadow Dharok (Still takes damage from attacks, but can throw them all back at his target), Portal Creation, Explosion Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation from Shadow Karil (Able to summon portals, bombs, and lightning), Shadow Torag can stun and immobilize a target, Soul Manipulation from Shadow Verac (Able to bind the target's soul to a location. If the target does not proceed to this location to soul will be damaged and any prayers or blessings cut off) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Should be far superior to Elvarg, who is able to summon a storm capable of producing Lightning and burning down houses and boats) | At least Building level, likely higher (Vastly more powerful than before) Speed: At least Superhuman (Should be able to keep up with the large monsters and dragons they would have had to face as warriors) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 (Should be able to lift the boulder the untrained World Guardian was able to; able to move around in extremely heavy armor unimpeded) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Four of the brothers fight solely with melee attacks) Durability: At least Building Class (Should be no less durable than Elvarg) | At least Building Class, likely higher (Vastly more durable than before) Stamina: Limitless (As wights, they no longer tire or require rest) Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, hundreds of meters with Ranged and Magic attacks Standard Equipment: Their various armors and weapons, which include a Staff, Mace, Greataxe, Crossbow, Spear, Hammers, and a Flail Intelligence: Average to Above Average (While some are implied to be brutes, they were masters of their weapons and combat) Weaknesses: They are all bound by Sliske's magic. This means that outside of their Shadow forms, they are unable to attack as a group as they are bound to their graves. Despite being undead wights, they still interact with physical objects and thus are not Non-Corporeal. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadow Pits:' Shadow Ahrim creates clouds that will hurt his foes and heal his allies. *'Greatest Axe:' Shadow Dharok will begin to accumulate all the damage he takes and prepare to launch it back at the target. *'Impale:' Shadow Guthan throws his spear at the target, causing them to begin to bleed out. Unfortunately, this leaves him unarmed. If he wishes to regain his spear, he must take it out of the target he impaled. *'Portal Dash:' Shadow Karil opens a portal and leaves a bomb at both sides. *'Bombard:' Shadow Karil will cause a line of lightning to rain down on his foes. *'Whack:' Shadow Torag will attack a target relentlessly, consistently dealing damage while immobilizing the target. *'Soulspot:' Shadow Verac binds the target's soul to a location. If they do not travel to this location, the target's soul will be damaged and all prayers will be cut off. *'Deathcopter:' Shadow Verac will begin to spin and chase a target, dealing heavy damage when making contact. Key: Normal Wights | Shadow Wights Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Ghosts Category:RuneScape Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users